


No One Floats like Gaston

by FayeLee (TeaJunkie42)



Series: Gaston’s Redemption [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Gaston (Disney), F/M, Gaston Lives (Disney), Gaston Redemption (Disney), Good Person Gaston (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJunkie42/pseuds/FayeLee
Summary: Gaston survives the fall, is nursed back to health by a young woman with a connection to the sorceress who cursed prince Adam.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney), Gaston (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gaston’s Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	No One Floats like Gaston

Falling. Body rapidly descending. This is the end. 

_Well, I’m falling awfully far. Now I have time to think. What is my life? Why did it go this far? over a damn woman. She seemed like perfection, like the only one for me. But, I was not the one for her._

_There’s a pain in my side, and now cold, and darkness. And…..a splash. I’m freezing, hell is wetter than I thought it would be._

~

Raya wandered along the swollen river, water high from snowmelt and spring showers. Today was a lazy day. The spring planting was done, a few green shoots had sprouted. She still had plenty of stores until her garden began giving up its bounty. So today she would walk along the river, looking to see if anything interesting washed up or, more importantly, anything she could use for trade. Her snares were set and she would check them later in the day. A juicy rabbit perhaps, to pair with some of the leftover root vegetables and anything she might forage on her walk. A juicy rabbit with a nice pelt, good for trading. Raya still had a few weeks before she’d need to venture to the village to trade for things she couldn’t grow or forage. It’d been an icy winter, and she’d spent many days unable to venture out. Her woods could be dangerous. Ice falling from the tall trees could be deadly. As a result she’d built several things. A new bed, a new table so she didn’t have to eat at her work table, a second chair. Why would she ever need another chair though…. Raya never had visitors. Not these days. 

A patch of red caught Raya’s eye, fabric? “Is that an arm? No, it can’t be…”

~

_That priest was right. Hell was burning hot. Dry and miserable….why had I thought it was cold? Something had happened, but I couldn’t remember what. My eyes were stuck shut. Hell was hot. Hell was hot, and everything hurt. But, for some reason in all the burning heat hell smelled like… What was that, clove? Why does hell smell like clove and cooking potatoes? And, what was that? Rabbit stew? I pried open one eye, I could barely see, my vision incredibly blurry, I saw a shape move. It was dark on top and green, then, I slipped back into oblivion._

~

Raya turned. She’d heard a shift and a moan. Then nothing. She moved to check the man, noting he was still unconscious. “Fever has its claws in you good”. She brushed back a lock of his black hair and she checked his mottled forehead. She moved to get water and a piece of linen to apply a cool compress again to his forehead. His injuries were extensive, although they seemed survivable. No broken bones, but such intense bruising she had initially feared he was bleeding inside and his face was unrecognizable. Her greatest concern was less his injuries and more his fever and unconscious state. She’d helped her parents nurse a few villagers through falls, fevers, the occasional rough childbirth, and one nasty case of frostbite. The man she’d found on the riverbank three days ago had remained unconscious and feverish for what she feared was too long. He needed water. He needed the fever to break. 

Raya left the damp cloth on his head. She left a cup of water on the chair she had placed by her new bed, now overflowing with a stranger. One she had undressed to tend his wounds. She filled a bowl with stew and moved to the table. She retrieved her parents book and sat down to supper. She wanted to look through her parents notes and she’d if there was anything else she could do for the man. If only she possessed either of their healing abilities. She knew how to blend herbs, how to tend wounds, but her parents had a little extra something that made skin knit together a little quicker, fevers fade, and even once she saw them regrow a toe. However, none of that was in the herbiary she perused as she ate the stew. If only she’d had a wisp of their gift…maybe she wouldn’t live such a solitary existence. “Well, no more dwelling on that” Raya snapped the book shut, then felt a moment of remorse for being less than gentle. She rose, washed her bowl, and checked on the stranger, rewetting the cloth on his head one more time before moving to prepare herself for sleep, once more in her old bed. “Well, good thing I hadn’t scrapped it yet. It’ll hold up a bit longer.”

~

_I’m falling again. This time instead of cold, it’s hot. I jolt awake. I’m in a sturdy bed, it’s dark. Maybe I wasn’t falling. I look around, and spot heaven. In the embers I can see a cup, I reach for it. It’s water, blessed water. I sip it slowly and try to get my bearings. Except…I have no idea where I am. Or who I am for that matter. Well, that’s a problem. But it’s a problem for later. I’ve had water, I’m going back to sleep._

~

The early morning sunbeams woke Raya. “Erngrhh, ouch, I am not going to miss this bed” Raya said to no one in particular. She rose, dressed, and went through her morning routine. Breakfast was the last bit of rabbit stew. She’d have to set new snares or do some fishing soon, but she hated to leave her patient alone. Speaking of…Raya moved to check on her patient. His forehead was a normal temperature, and the water was gone. “Hmmm, it seems somebody woke up during the night”. Raya refilled the glass and replaced it. She gathered some twine and her last two hooks, she might have to make her trip to the village sooner rather than later if her limb lines broke and she lost her hooks. Fish wouldn’t keep long, but it would be good roasted while she waited for something else to hit a snare, “if I catch enough, I’ll dry it. Then it’ll keep, I’ve still got plenty of salt.” Several healing draughts traded in the late fall had been enough to see the cellar well stocked with the basics, things she couldn’t grow in her garden. Salt, flour, lard, hooks, twine, and thread. Years-old clothing had been kept in sturdy, if not pretty shape. Shoes she’d abandoned years ago. The forest floor held a few dangers but nothing worth imprisoning her feet for. In the winter she pulled on her fathers old boots. She suspected, but wasn’t sure, they were spelled to keep the wearers feet dry and warm. Raya hummed a tune as she made her way to the river, tied her lines, and went on into the woods to move her snares. 

~

_Well. I can’t lay here all day. But everything hurts. Let’s just have a look...hmm, seems I’m purple. Pretty sure that’s not my usual skin tone. Maybe I could just lay here a bit longer, oh look, more water, maybe I’m not in hell after all? I don’t think they serve water in hell, right? But I’m most certainly not in heaven either. Except I think an angel just walked through the door…_

~

The cottage door creaked as Raya entered. She was greeted by a pair of unreasonably beautiful blue eyes staring out of a still swollen and bruised face. She stopped dead in her tracks. The man blinked at her. “Well, look who’s back in the land of the living”. The man blinked again, his mouth moved like he meant to answer her, but nothing came out. Probably just from lack of use, but she’d check his throat for injuries now that the worst was over. She put the kettle on, pulled a few herbs out for a healing tea, and decided to fill the space with what she could… “it seems you fell into the river, where? I have no idea, you washed up near my cottage, mostly dead, but not quite. I pulled you here, heaven knows why, monitored your fever, dressed your wounds, and hoped you’d wake up. You were awfully heavy, I didn’t want to have to drag you back out as dead weight”. Ridiculously blue eyes followed her as she worked. If the man was bothered by her referring to his corpse, he didn’t show it. 

~

_She’s mad. Or daft. I don’t even know which thing concerns me more, there’s too many to choose from. She’s sturdily built, but much smaller than I am, yet she managed to get me here. She openly stated she wanted me to live….because my corpse would be inconvenient to her. And the fool woman drug a strange man into her abode. Slept in the undivided space with a potentially dangerous stranger. That’s it. She’s an absolute loon. But….I can’t move. So, with the loon I stay. I had tried to speak, but words wouldn’t come. What would I say anyway? “Hello, I am...I don’t know. I’m from….again, I’m not sure”. So I watched her work, listened to her natter on. Cringed as she brought me a foul smelling tea, and drifted off, hoping it wasn’t poison, believing it wasn’t because, after all, she didn’t want to lug my corpse out._

~

Well, he was asleep again. Raya headed out to check her lines and snares, hoping maybe she’d have something to offer the man once he woke again. The tea she gave him should speed his recovery, although without her parents' extra boost, he still had at least a week or two before he’d be in decent shape. Her parents were both healers of the magical variety, but they also used what nature provided. That, they could pass to their daughter. The healing gift, however, had missed her entirely. Instead, the magic in their line made her stronger than most people she knew. A fact she carefully concealed. In truth, the village was near enough that her parents went more often than she had any desire to, near enough someone with a horse could fetch her parents when they were needed. Raya avoided it because, in the woods, her strength wouldn’t draw any unpleasant attention. Besides, the village already had a strong man. One she’d met a spare few times over the years. He was about her age, and the last time she saw him, he stood nearly a head taller than her not-tall-but-not-terribly-short-either height. That had been a few years, at least five, when they were both 19. When she went to the village, she slipped in and out as quickly as possible, avoiding any unnecessary interaction. Gaston had set his sights on some pretty young thing who was new to the village, they were probably married with two or three young ones, she missed hearing news of additions to the village population after her parents died. Raya casually wondered if Gaston’s children inherited his strength, and his vibrant blue…. “Merde! Merde! Merde!”

Raya yanked the twine to the bank, seeing empty hooks she let them fall back to the water and raced to check the snares and get back to the cottage. She needed to rouse the man in her house, but she also needed food. He could sleep a little longer, but she needed to get him back to his family. His poor wife must be beside herself. His children, fearful. She spied a dangling rabbit, snatched it, and raced along, following the familiar route through the trees almost blindly. 

~

_I’m back in hell. And I’m being tormented by the tiniest demon. It’s hopping on my damned chest. And it smells like cloves._

_~_

Gaston slowly opened his eyes, maybe this wasn’t hell after all. The demon had the most lively grey eyes, a largish nose, full lips, and a mess of deep brown hair. The demon also looked near to tears. “What is it?” His voice sounded rough, but there. The demon-er-woman was saying something, but she was distraught enough that her words came out in a rush. “Woman, listen to me, I will do whatever I can for you, but you need to calm down and make sense” she froze. 

His words snapped Raya out of her panic. Yes. She needed to slow down. Calm down. She took a deep breath, realized that she was nearly on top of the poor man, and took a step back. “You washed up on the river bank, I know not from where, you were badly injured, unconscious, and feverish, I’ve watched over you and thankfully you’re awake now, so let’s get you moving and home to your poor wife and children, who must be absolutely distraught. Can you move?”

“My wife and children?”

“Yes, your wife and children”

“I’m a little shaky on the details, but can I can assure you I don’t think I have either”

“You don’t think?”

“I think I would remember that”

“What exactly do you remember?”

That was a puzzlement to Gaston. He remembered his name, he had vague memories of a village and perhaps a castle...and an annoying little man. He also recalled thinking he had been in hell, what he couldn’t dredge up, was why? Or how?

He slowly sat up, he couldn’t do this lying down.

“I know my name, I know that I live in a village I would wager is nearby. But the rest is a bit fuzzy”

Grey eyes stared at him. Something behind those eyes snapped together and suddenly the imp was a flurry of activity again, only now it was a well ordered flurry as she moved about her home, gathering things from places he could see she knew without looking. Before he was entirely sure what had happened, tea and a nightshirt were in his hands and she’d darted out the door in a whirl of green and dark brown. Gaston donned the nightshirt and began sipping his tea. He’d tried to stand, but his body wasn’t ready for that. He waited for her to return.

~

Raya took a few breaths, gathered the rabbit she’d dropped in her flurry and prepared to skin it. She donned the old leather apron to keep her clothes from the hard to remove blood. Fortunately for the sake of the pelt and the meat, she fell into the motions of properly dressing the rabbit. The task would give Gaston time to dress and her time to compose herself. Could it be true he wasn’t married? Why ever not? He was definitely attractive, perhaps his personality left something to be desired. She didn’t know him well, only in passing. As the rabbit was dressed, she carried it inside, pausing at the door, “are you decent?”

“Yes, decent and even somewhat upright”

Raya moved inside and began salting the rabbit and trussing it up to roast alongside the last of her root vegetables. Tomorrow the leftovers could go in a stew. Her task complete, she sat in the chair that previously held the water cup. They had some time before the food was ready. Time to see how she could help.

“I’ll tell you everything I can, although it’s not much. I tend to avoid the village, and interact only as much as I must for trade. I can tell you that you are respected for your physical prowess, that last I knew you were pursuing a young lady new to the village, but really that is about all” she sat quietly, waiting. She would attempt to answer his questions, but her well of knowledge was a bit shallow. 

“First, what is your name?”

Raya’s eyes widened “oh! How terribly rude of me, my name is Raya, I’ve lived near the village my entire life, but don’t venture in often. My parents were healers, you may recall Mab and Geary, they died about 10 years ago, shortly after the prince disappeared, I didn’t kill them. That was my aunt.” Her mouth snapped shut. Cheeks heated. She hadn’t meant to say that. Gaston paused a moment. “Your aunt killed your parents?” Raya hesitated. She’d said too much. Why had she said so much?

“Yes. She killed my parents, there was….a disagreement. She punished someone and my parents disapproved. I don’t know the details.”

Gaston waited. He recalled the healers, and the disappearance of the prince. Gaston pondered the connection, and how it connected to him. He felt a stabbing pain in his temple. There was something there. But he couldn’t conjure it. The prince. Maybe that was the castle he remembered? It was making the stabbing pain worse. He needed to lie down. Raya read the pain in his face and sprang into action. “You lie down, rest, the tea will help. I’ll finish cooking. When you wake, we’ll share a meal and discuss more.” With that, her strong hands pushed him down, covering him with a warm blanket. Incredibly strong hands. Unusually so. 

~

_I storm the castle, the village is with me. Our cause is just, I recall that part. But what is it? Rain is falling, making it hard to continue the climb. I must reach it. I must reach her. Why can’t I see her face? But then there’s the other one. My knife finds purchase, but my grip is sliding. There is a roar, and then there is nothing. Not even air. I must fight my way to the surface. I must reach the light._

_~_

A gasp and a scream from the bed nearly caused Raya to drop dinner into the coals. She sat the rabbit and potatoes on the newly made table and headed to the bed to see if she could do anything to help. 

Gaston jerked awake, expecting to see...no. Not HER, not Belle. She was lost to him. Probably devoured by the monster roaming the castle. At least he remembered now, how he fell, that the swollen river must’ve carried him away instead of letting his body break on the rocks. If only he knew what else was going on. If only he knew if she was safe, if Belle was safe. “Raya, you look startled. I’m afraid that’s my doing.” Raya moved closer, feeling his head for fever. With a sigh of relief she turned away and began carving the rabbit and preparing plates. “You may be famished, but but eat slowly, it won’t do to have it come right back out”. 

Gaston took the plate, the rabbit smelled amazing. He started with a small bite, heeding her advice. She began to eat her food as well, watching, waiting. Raya didn’t want to push, she knew his nightmare had likely been a memory and sometimes the mind wasn’t ready to handle the things it could recall. 

“I’ve got to save her”

“Who?”

“The woman, Belle, she, I wanted her, but she was taken”

“Do you know who?”

“There’s a beast, he stalks the castle, her father came to us and told us where she was being held. But none of us believed the old man.”

“Then what happened?”

“She came back, this is going to sound crazy, but she used a magic mirror to show us the monster”

“I’ve heard stranger” 

“You must tell me”

Raya hesitated. She didn’t know this man. Knew who he was, sure, but didn’t know him. Honestly, she couldn’t remember holding more than a few words conversation with anyone since her parents had died. She’d already over-shared. She stared at her plate, hesitant to say more. 

Gaston cleared his throat “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. Anyhow, I’m glad you believe me. I really need to get back on my feet and see if there’s anything left of Belle to save.”

Raya reached for his now empty plate, “we must get you healed up then, you can’t fight a monster if you can’t stand.”

Gaston leaned back into the bed. Watching as Raya busied herself on the side of the cabin where the cooking fire and pump sink were. She began stripping down the roasted rabbit, adding it and the vegetables to a cook pot and setting it over the banked fire to slowly simmer through the night. He wondered at the shift in her demeanor. He got the impression she wasn’t used to company. 

“Well, soups on for tomorrow. I know it’s not the tastiest, but I’m going to make you another cup of tea before bed. It’ll help you heal faster, if my parents were here, you’d be on your feet already” Gaston watched her prepare the tea, dreading the flavor, and the nightmares that had followed it so far. 

Taking the cup, Gaston stared into it “what exactly is in this stuff?” 

“Drink it, it’s just a blend of healing herbs, some willow bark, some feverfew, a bit of dandelion root, among other things, if there isn’t anything else? I’ll get ready for bed” and with that she disappeared behind a screen he hadn’t noticed before. He took in the room, the only room in the cottage. One half held the pump sink and cooking fire, two tables stood in the middle, one worn with years of use was closer to the kitchen side, the other table looked new, and stood between the bed he was in and another older bed. Modest in size, but not cramped, the cottage was cozy and practical, much like it’s owner. Where on earth had that thought come from? Raya seemed like a lovely woman, but was virtually a stranger. And he must focus, Belle was out there, likely in grave danger. Gaston finished his tea and laid his head down. Maybe he wouldn’t have nightmares tonight, he had a goal.

~

_I must get there. Belle is in danger. The monster has her. I race up endless stairs until finally, I spot them on a balcony. I climb toward them, my foot slips but I have an opening. I plunge my danger into the side of the creature, he roars and jerks in pain, his arm, leg, whatever it is, strikes me, robbing me of my fragile balance, I begin to plummet._

_Falling. Body rapidly descending. This is the end._

_Darkness and cold enfold me in a painful embrace._

~

Sweat soaked, but still shivering, Gaston jolted awake. He remembered it all more clearly now. Even some of the uglier parts. Threatening to have the old man thrown in an asylum, stirring up the villagers. He had been blindly plowing towards taking possession of a woman who he’d had to threaten, blackmail, and manipulate. He’d been blind and awful. But, his terrible actions aside, he wanted to make sure Belle was safe, although the drive to possess her was gone. 

He heard a small snore from across the room. Raya shifted in her sleep, the bed she slept in creaked. She’d given up her new bed for a man she’d drug out of the river. She was an interesting woman. She’d assumed he was married, nearly lost it at the thought of his wife and children missing him. Then there were her parents, slain by an aunt when they’d admonished her for...something. Perhaps that was why she was so concerned for his imagined family, had she waited alone, unaware of her parents fate? Concern floated in Gaston’s head and settled in his heart as he settled back into bed. Tomorrow. He would ask her tomorrow about her family. Because for some reason, he found he needed to know more about her. 

~

Raya rose, the smell of rabbit stew floating through the air. She stepped to the cooking pot and stirred it. It had thickened nicely. She pulled on a linen apron and gathered what she’d need for a loaf of bread. As she mixed her ingredients, she considered her next steps with her patient. She had to get him up and moving. His blood needed to circulate and his muscles needed use. She could handle his weight easily, but not without giving away her secret. She’d have to give that a little more thought. She set the dough to rise, slipped behind the screen and donned her dress. While she was waiting for her dough to rise, she’d step out and check her garden. The dirt between her toes grounded her thoughts, she pulled the few stray weeds, everything was coming up nicely. She wouldn’t worry about hiding her strength. Rendering what aid she could was more important. She’d get him up and moving, help him regain his strength, and if he would accept her help, she would help him rescue his beloved as well. Raya had hidden her entire life, and while she wasn’t ready to embrace village life with open arms, it was time to do some good for others. Her parents would want that. She headed inside with strengthened resolve and a clear head. She went straight to the sink, cleaned her hands, kneaded her dough into a loaf, slid it into the heat, and headed for her patient. 

~

_I’m drifting. Floating. I have things to do, but for now, I’m floating on a clove scented cloud. Ouch! Something is poking me!?_

~

Gaston peeled his eyes open to see Raya poking her way down his legs. His bare legs. He cleared his throat and she looked at him flatly. “I’m examining your wounds. We need to get you moving if everything is holding together, and it appears to be.” He had been eyed by most of the women in the village like a prize hog rather than a specimen under a glass. He had never seen a single female look so detached, so...bored. He couldn’t help but feel a teensy bit disappointed. “I’m sure you might have noticed, but, I am, um, lacking proper clothing. Do you know what happened to mine?”

“I cut them off” Raya replied 

“You….cut them off”

“To access your wounds”

“Oh. I see”

Raya sighed, surely he didn’t think she’d worry about preserving what was left of his clothing when she needed to see to tending wounds. She stepped to the shelf she kept behind the screen and gathered a pair of breeches and a tunic, rough spun but serviceable. “Here, these should fit you, they were my fathers, they’re nothing fine, but they’ll do until we can get you home” she sat them down and turned to the oven. “I’ll stay facing this way until you let me know you’re ready or ask for help” and she set about pulling out a fresh loaf of bread, pulling down bowls, and dishing up stew. 

Gaston worked his way into the clothing, carefully, gingerly, while he had control of his limbs, they had many complaints about their use. 

“Ready”

Raya handed him a bowl of stew with a good size chunk of bread. “Still take it easy, your body hasn’t had much food in the last few days.” It smelled divine. “Thank you, and I should’ve said this sooner, but thank you for dragging me here, for caring for me, I owe you a debt” Raya eyed him cautiously “you owe me no debt, let’s just get you whole and get that woman of yours rescued”. With a sigh, Gaston looked to Raya from his stew “she’s not my woman”. Raya gave him a confused look, it was time to explain. 

“Promise me that you’ll hear me out, and not judge me too harshly, I have been, to be frank, a bit of a bastard”

“Go on”

“The woman I was pursuing, the one you thought I’d married...it wasn’t for lack of trying on my part. She wouldn’t have me. Truthfully, I behaved abominably. Nearly dying, well, I don’t want to be the man I was before that. I tried time and again to needle, prod, beg, and coerce her into accepting me. I am not proud of my behavior. When I found out she had been taken by the monster, I thought rescuing her was my chance. In truth, she spoke of him as kind, although I still have my doubts about that, and truly it was jealousy that drove me to the castle the day I fell. I had climbed the tower, intent on slaying the monster, I stabbed him and lost my footing, plummeting to the swollen river. That’s the last thing I remember before awakening here” he paused, trying to read her face….not a hint of reaction stirred “she is not my woman, but I do want to make sure she is safe, to rescue her, and to apologize for my terrible behavior”

Raya sat still, absorbing Gaston’s tale. Conceit in a handsome man wasn’t unusual. Or even unexpected. She understood his desire to secure Belle’s safety, whether it united them or not was a question to be considered later.

“Let’s get you on your feet, back to walking, and then if you’ll have me, I’ll accompany you to the castle and lend whatever aid I can to your cause”

Gaston was surprised and perhaps slightly disappointed by her response. No chiding for his poor behavior, no hesitation, no spark of jealousy. She was most definitely not feeling the spark of interest he was. But she had pledged her aid and company. Perhaps a friendship would blossom between them. He could hope for that, he wouldn’t hunt her, he’d never do that to a woman again. But he would take whatever she offered if it gave him more time with her. 

They finished their meal in companionable silence, Raya took the bowls and washed them out. She returned with a grim look of determination. “Ok, now, let’s get you on your feet” she leaned in, placing her hands under his arms, and lifted him up. Gaston was...confused. “Um, how?” He asked. Raya huffed, “I am stronger than I look, a trait from two magically gifted people reproducing. Now, how do you feel about standing?”

Gaston tested his weight on his legs, he was weak, but surprisingly stable. Raya tucked one arm under one of his, offering support, but letting him hold his own weight. While he wasn’t ready to run a race, it felt good to stand. 

“Do you feel like taking a few steps?”

“Just don’t let go of me, I’d hate for you to have to pick me up, I’d never recover from the embarrassment”

“Wouldn’t be the first time” Raya said with a quick grin

“Was...was that a joke? Surely not”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, let’s get you moving.”

Progress was painstakingly slow, but they made it several feet to the table and chair, Raya helped Gaston ease into it, “a change of position may do you good, you can eat sitting up, too”. While the chair put pressure on some of his bruises, it did feel good to be free of the bed. “Now that you’re seated and safe, how about a cup of tea?” Gaston barely contained his groan, and he couldn’t hold back a grimace at the thought of choking down more tea. Raya laughed. It wasn't a delicate titter like some of the women in the village, or even a giggle. It was a loud bark of a laugh, and though at first it was startling, it dissolved into a chuckle, Gaston couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face in response. Still laughing as she put the kettle on, Raya reached for a tin “no need to fret, I’ll make you a cup of something a little more palatable than the healing blend I’ve been giving you”. They spent the afternoon chatting about less heavy subjects than they’d previously discussed. He filled her in and the goings on in the village, things she had missed hearing. That evening they had preserves smeared on more of the bread she’d made that morning, then she helped him hobble back to the bed. That night, as they each lay down for the night, she surprised him by bidding him a good sleep. 

~

The next morning Gaston awoke, ready to tackle another day of moving about, but was slightly disappointed when Raya told him she would be out for much of the morning. “Don’t try those sad eyes on me, it won’t work, I need to check my remaining snare and fishing lines, or we’ll start to get hungry. I still have plenty of preserved vegetables, but you need meat too. If you’re good, I’ll help you outside and you can keep me company while I tend the garden”. With that, she bustled out the door, Gaston caught a glimpse of bare feet as she went. Determined not to waste time, he decided he’d attempt a lap around the room. He was healing well and speedily. He managed the walk to the table alone, then worked his way around it. He decided he’d try to make it at least to the door and perhaps further. While he was using the walls and the furniture for support, he did have good control over his limbs. He made his way out the door, relishing the fresh air. Raya had a decent piece of land, with a manageable garden, and an outbuilding that seemed about the right size to hold wood and a few tools. He also spotted a low wall near the garden. He made his way there and took a seat. He’d just made quite the trip, and he thought he just might stay put until he had a hand getting back.

Raya pulled the limb lines up, happy to see a couple of fish on her hooks. She placed them in her basket, dropped the hooks back in the water and headed to the snare that remained. It was empty, but they had plenty of stew to eat while she dried the fish out and smoked them. As she approached her cottage, she spotted an unfamiliar sight, a man sitting on her low garden wall. It took her a moment to realize Gaston had made it all the way outdoors. 

“Hello!” He called out, and she replied “what on earth are you doing out here?!”

“Well, I thought some fresh air might help me along the road to recovery”

“You could’ve fallen!”

“But I didn’t”

“But what if you had?”

“But I didn’t”

Much to Gaston’s utter shock, the oft composed, occasionally laughing, never flappable Raya….growled. In frustration with him of course, but the snarl wasn’t a sound he expected to hear from her.

“Ok, ok, point taken. I do understand your concern for my safety, I also appreciate it” he took her hand and pressed it between his. 

“You are forgiven, but you must be careful” with that, she helped him inside, prepared the fish and got them smoking, brought him some stew, and headed out to tend the garden. That evening they shared a meal, talked about her garden, and again, in the dark, the last thing he heard before drifting off was “good sleep, and pleasant dreams”.

~

The next week passed much in the same fashion, with Gaston becoming more mobile each day. Raya knew before long he would be ready, they would go, she would help him rescue his fair maiden. She would miss him, perhaps she could visit the village a little more often, watch them raise a family, actually have friends. But first, she needed to get him back on his feet.

When they sat down to dinner, Raya decided to broach the subject of planning. “In another week or so, I think you’ll be ready to travel.” She waited, and when she got no response, she continued “I think we need to begin planning our, well, our quest” Gaston fixed his eyes on her with an inscrutable expression. She waited, not sure what to say, how to proceed. Perhaps he didn’t want her help? She met his eyes with an almost defiant expression “I said I would help, if this monster is dangerous you’ll need backup. I am stronger than I look, as you’ve seen. I’ve survived on my own for years, and although I’m not proficient with a weapon, I am resourceful.” She waited, still meeting his eyes. She let the silence stretch a little longer , still meeting his gaze. Finally breaking the mutual gaze, she looked down “if you don’t want my help, at least let me prepare you some healing poultices, I’ll look at my parents records and see if there are any offensive concoctions I can make for you, but truly I don’t like the idea of you going alone” she looked back up to see his eyes still aimed intently on her face. “Is...is there something on my face?” Really, this was getting ridiculous. “Are you ok? Do you not like the fish? The beans?” 

He finally blinked, “I am thinking”

“A dangerous pastime”

“I know”

“So, what are you thinking, sir?” Gaston leaned in, an earnestness in his gaze. “I don’t want you to come” Raya’s face fell, he continued “I don’t want you to come with me because I don’t want you in danger. I haven’t known you long, but I’d prefer you safer rather than not. But, you are correct, I could use someone trustworthy at my back.” Raya released the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, “I will do my best to stay safe, and aid you where I can. Now, let’s make a plan”.....

The best they could come up with was a stealthy approach, hoping to sneak into the castle and retrieve Belle without anyone being hurt. They also settled on bypassing the village, the fewer people that knew he’d survived, the smaller the chance of anyone...er...thing at the palace being alerted. They had at least a week before Gaston would be in any kind of traveling shape, so they began planning, searching Raya’s parents book for anything that may help them. When they weren’t planning, Gaston would help her in the garden and walk with her to check her snares and forage in the woods. They found a few recipes that didn’t require any more than herbs, two of which they could make in a week's time, one for a blend that would release a terrible smell and one that would create a good deal of smoke. Gaston still moved somewhat stiffly, but his stamina had returned quickly and he was no longer purple from head to toe. Raya had found another remedy in her parents book that might help him, but she was hesitant to bring it up. Undressing him and treating his wounds when he was unconscious was one thing, but rubbing his muscles much like rubbing down a horse to help loosen the stiffness was a different matter entirely. She wasn’t sure how to approach the subject…

~

Another week and a half had passed, it had been three weeks since he had seen Belle, heard the roar of the beast, then plummeted to what was nearly his demise. He was worried that she may not be alive once they reached the palace. He was also worried that Raya may be hurt, captured, or worse. But she was sharp and resourceful. She was also strong and stubborn as the miller’s old mule. They’d waited a few extra days past their initial goal of a week and his muscles were still tight in an uncomfortable way. 

As they sat down to share a meal one evening, Raya remained very quiet, looking at her plate as she ate. Gaston knew something was wrong, but couldn’t venture a guess as to what. 

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, are you alright?”

Raya looked up and, was that a blush? 

She hesitated to explain that she had a possible remedy for his muscles, but it would require him to remove a good deal of clothing and let her touch most of him. It just felt so invasive, and it felt wrong when she knew his heart belonged to another. She finally decided she’d better spit it out, and spit it out she did.

“I-know-a-way-to-loosen-your-muscles-but-it’s-um-rather-um-hands-on-and-i-feel-quite-wrong-touching-another-woman’s-man-in-such-a-way” she followed this burst with a sharp inhale and looked back to her plate. Gaston was speechless, partially because of the verbal torrent he’d just been hit with, and partially at the thought of what she was suggesting. “I….am sort of familiar with the method you’re suggesting. But Raya…” at the pause she looked up, he continued “you need to understand two things, first, if you are uncomfortable with the contact, I will deal with the soreness. The second thing is almost as important. Belle may be a concern of mine, but she is not the one holding a place in my heart. No woman has claimed me, yet.”

Raya let out a slow exhale. The first part of his statement she easily dismissed, it was a treatment and would make her no more uncomfortable than tending to his other injuries. The second part...the second part tangled up in her mind, Raya wasn’t sure exactly what he meant, but she understood that she would not be imposing on another woman’s claim and that was sufficient for now, the rest she could sort out later. 

“Well then, as soon as we’re done eating, strip and get situated on the table, I’ll get the liniment.” Gaston choked on his stew, he honestly had thought she would cry off due to the intimacy. From her matter of fact tone, she didn’t view it that way. For some reason that disappointed him. 

“Well, um, alright, after dinner then” for some reason it felt like an eternity passed as they finished dinner and Raya cleared the table and retrieved a concoction that smelled of….cloves? Well, that explained one thing anyway. “Do you use this often?” He pointed at the jar of, well, goo. “It’s the only thing I make from something I can’t gather from the forest. I just love the smell, and I use it for my hands. Now, clothes off, you can put the blanket around your waist, and on the table face down, we’ll start with your shoulders and see if we can’t loosen some of the stiffness”. With that she turned her back and stepped to the sink to wash out the bowls while he prepared. 

“Ready when you are” it was muffled, he was face down on the table, Raya noticed his height was barely accommodated. She moved closer, picking up the jar of clove scented liniment. “I’m going to touch you now, don’t be alarmed, and please tell me if anything hurts and how, I’m afraid some of this might be a little painful, but tell me if it’s too much”

Alarmed? Gaston was definitely not alarmed. Raya gently coated his back and shoulders in the spicy liniment, and it warmed his skin. Then she began probing along the muscles of his back with her fingers, noting where there were knots and tension. “I’m going to begin working on these knots, this might hurt” she had to kneel on the table next to him to reach his back. She slowly kneaded the muscle between his spine and shoulder blade, then...Gaston gasped and stars skittered across his vision… Raya continued digging her thumbs, then her elbow into the knot in his back. “Sorry, really, it’ll be better in a moment” as she backed slowly off the pressure, Gaston took a deep breath in, “woman, you’re going to kill me” Raya rolled her eyes “I did warn you, was that too much? How does it feel now?” Surprisingly, after a couple of deep breaths, Gaston admitted it felt much better. Raya continued working her way through his back muscles, occasionally stopping to work out knots. By the time she made it to his backside, his teeth hurt from gritting through the process of working each of several knots out. “I think I’ll give you a break before I start on your legs. I’ll bring you some water, sit up and shift around a little and tell me how you’re feeling”. Gaston slowly shifted, he was astounded, while a little tender, his back felt nearly normal. Raya returned with a cup, and Gaston sipped the cool water. 

“I feel nearly human, you weren’t kidding about the pain though”

“I know it’s unpleasant, but you should move more easily now, and if you’re sore in the morning I can apply more liniment. When you’re ready, stand up and walk around a bit and we’ll determine if I need to work on any other muscles”

Gaston finished his water and gingerly stood. The tightness in his back was gone, painful as it had been, it had restored his back. His legs and arms felt fine now as well. He went to stretch and winced as a muscle in his chest pulled. He debated ignoring it, but Raya had spotted it.

“What is it?” 

“Just a spot in my chest”

“Lay back down”

“Really, it’s fine”

“No, let me feel” she placed her hand on his chest, and Gaston reached up and covered it with his own. 

“It’s fine”

“No, I feel it, just a small knot, it’ll just take a second, lay back down”

“Fine” Gaston said with a sigh and an eye roll. He sat back on the table and laid back. 

Raya climbed up next to him and found the knot again. She applied some of the clove scented liniment and began to slowly work on the knot. Gaston watched her concentration with interest. She was so intent on her work that she didn't see his eyes on her. She went to use her elbow and slipped, lost her balance, and wound up sprawled across his chest. She went to pull back and her hand slipped on his chest, she over corrected trying not to fall on him again and tipped backward. Strong arms wrapped around her, Gaston held her in a clove scented embrace that had prevented her from falling to the floor. They froze for a moment. Raya looked up and met his eyes, she saw something in his face she was afraid to ponder too intently. 

“Thank you, that would’ve ended badly”

“You’re welcome, I have a bit of experience with falling, it’s not so terrible, the landing however, is pretty awful”

“I’ve seen the results”

“I’d hate to see you hurt”

“Really?”

“Really”

“Then would you mind loosening your grip? You’re smashing, well, most of me”

“Oh” Gaston loosened his hold and helped her slide off the table and onto her feet. 

“I’ll let you dress.” And with that she walked away, out the front door, and into the garden.

Gaston pulled his clothes on and stepped outside to see her working in the garden in the twilight. She was kneeling in the dirt and pulling weeds from around the cabbage plants. He joined her on the ground, the night air was cooling, although not cold in the early summer. “Thank you”, he waited for her to look at him before continuing, “not just for working on my muscles, but for everything” she smiled “I’m glad I spotted you that day in the river, if you’d died, it would’ve befouled my water supply and ruined the fishing”. Gaston chuckled and shook his head, he never knew just what to expect from Raya’s answers, but it was never dull. 

~

“So, we approach from the south side, through the garden, enter by a kitchen side door...then what?”

“We definitely do not try to climb over a balcony this time.”

“No, I’ve seen the results of that, let’s not” 

They had decided that the stinkbombs weren’t of much use, but the smoke concoction might be useful if they needed to get out of a confrontation. Raya had three smoke sachets, several wound poultices, and a sharp knife gathered in her foraging bag. The castle was a half day’s walk. They would leave the following afternoon and arrive at dark to make their way into the castle and rescue Belle. Their only exit strategy was to run, and quickly. 

~

After securing the cottage, it wouldn’t be good to return to find it full of forest creatures, they set out on foot. They walked for quite while in companionable silence. The day was lovely, they followed the river, it was less bloated and angry than it had been a few weeks ago. Raya stopped. Gaston looked at her, “what is it?” Hesitantly Raya answered “this is where I found you” it was an hour’s walk from her cottage. She had carried him farther than he realized. He’d gone with her on several foraging trips, they’d never come this way before. 

“This is a long way from your cottage.”

“I know”

“You carried me an hour back to your cottage.”

“Well, it took a bit longer, you’re um, well you aren’t light”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t just leave you there to die”

She walked past him and didn’t look up. She hoped he would follow her without asking more questions. She felt a hand close on her shoulder and followed the pressure as he turned her around. Gaston took her chin and tilted her face up, hoping she’d follow with her eyes. She continued looking down, “Raya. Look at me” she met his gaze, he continued “thank you, I mean it, and don’t you say one word about my corpse messing with the fishing”. Raya smiled, “it would also have ruined my drinking water” with a chuckle she took his hand from her chin and turned to continue walking. Much to Gaston’s surprise...she didn’t let go of his hand, he was pulled along as they continued on their way. 

~

Just as the last of the sun’s rays disappeared, they reached the edge of the castle gardens. Gaston stopped, they looked different. On his last visit, they had been wild and unkempt except the rose beds. Now they were neat and tidy, no weeds or sharp thorns in sight. Odd. “This garden was wild, it appears someone is taking care of it now.” Raya looked around, “it’s very well groomed, I wonder what’s happened?”

They continued on, finding a small door, they slipped through it. There was a narrow staircase that seemed likely to be a servant’s stair leading up. Gaston remembered finding the monster’s lair in the west wing. He watched for connecting hallways, as they stealthily continued in that direction. Raya had never seen a building so big, she hoped Gaston had a sense of where he was going, because she was definitely outside her element. They stepped into a hallway that seemed promising. The were passing a door when they heard what sounded like something hitting a wall, a scream, and then a roar, they had found it. It seemed they were in the nick of time. They sprinted to the door together, Gaston flung it open and they charged in. What they found caused them to freeze in their tracks. The room looked like there had been a struggle, clothes were strewn everywhere, the bed looked like it had been destroyed by a raging beast, but the most shocking sight was on the desk in the corner. There were two people, a man and a woman, they were completely naked...and, well, somewhat busy. Raya cleared her throat and the couple turned to see Raya and Gaston standing just inside the doorway. Everyone stood frozen. The man got a good look at Raya’s face and his own face twisted in rage. “Witch! Sorceress! You!” He ran at her….and met Gaston’s fist, face first. 

~

“What the hell are you doing here? Why did you punch my husband? And who is the witch?” The woman, Belle, as expected, was now wrapped in a robe and applying a damp cloth to her husband’s face, and was still bristling with anger. Husband. Right. “I came to rescue you, your...husband screamed at my...friend. And as far as I know, she’s not a witch, although her parents were healers.” Raya hurried forward, pulling a poultice out of her bag, it was made for wounds, but the herbs would also help with swelling. “Here, let’s apply this, I’m no witch, but my parents did teach me a thing or two about healing with plants” Belle hesitated, but couldn’t think of a reason to argue, “thank you, I’ll take it. Maybe you could elaborate on why my husband was less than thrilled to see you?” Raya thought, there was only one possible explanation. 

Before she could start, the man stirred. He opened his eyes, spotted Raya and fast as lightning grabbed her arm and sat up, “You turned me into a beast, I have cursed the day you appeared here each day since, I vowed to kill you if I ever saw you again, however, if it weren’t for what you did, I would never have met Belle. I will give you one chance to speak in your defense before I throw you from the balcony with my own two hands.” Raya took a deep breath and replied, “That wasn’t me, that was Patricia”. The man searched her face for any sign of falsehood, “go on.”

“Patricia was my aunt, one I unfortunately bear a strong resemblance to. I know not what you did to offend her, and honestly I didn’t know exactly what she’d done to you, or who you even were. All I knew was one day she appeared at our home in the woods giddily talking of meting out a well deserved punishment to a conceited young princeling. My parents sent me out, sensing that whatever happened, it wasn’t fit for my hearing. I stayed close, though, close enough to hear the explosion as she attacked my parents. Patricia was never fond of people disagreeing with her. I saw her flee our cottage and rushed to see what I could do for my parents. It was too late, they were both dead. I truly am sorry for any suffering she has caused you, but as you said, it resulted in your present state. From what I heard and saw...you two seem...very happy” 

Raya felt a hand on her shoulder. At some point Gaston had moved in as well. She stood up and moved closer to him. “We really had come to rescue Belle, I promised Gaston I would help him, we hadn’t heard that it wasn’t necessary”. Belle looked skeptical, “how on earth do you miss the fact that an entire staff became human again, the prince had returned, that we had married?” 

Gaston stepped in “When I fell from the balcony, I landed in the river and washed down near Raya’s home in the woods. I was in bad shape, but thanks to her skill as a healer, I survived. We’ve been at her cabin since and hadn’t ventured into the village.” Belle helped the prince to his feet, they all stared at each other awkwardly. The tense silence stretched on for a few more moments. Raya broke it with a chuckle, “...we really thought you were being killed when we burst in. We didn’t realize it was _le petit mort._ ” Belle blushed and the prince looked at his feet. Gaston spoke next, “Belle, I must apologize, the way I pursued you and refused to accept your denial of my advances was abominable. I truly am sorry for being so awful. And your highness, I apologize for stabbing you”. The prince looked serious a moment, “Well, I did throw you from a balcony, so I’d say we’re even”. Raya burst out laughing, soon the others joined in. 

When the laughter died down, the prince called a footman and saw to it that Raya and Gaston had rooms for the night and something to eat. Raya found a nightgown laid out on her bed, it was much finer than anything she had ever worn, and she nearly laid it aside, but then decided maybe the travel dirt on her clothes was a good enough reason to indulge herself. There was also a tub full of warm water, a large one. Much different than bathing in the river or in her small wash tub. That settled it for Raya. A bath, a soft nightgown, and then sleep. 

~

_I’m drowning. That’s it, the end of me. Why does it take so long? I see a light, is it my death or is it the surface? At this point either one is fine. I can breathe if I make it to the light…_

~

Gaston awoke with a start, he hadn’t had a nightmare in weeks. He sucked in air like he really had been drowning. His eyes sought Raya, but took in the unfamiliar room instead. Oh, yes. They had gone to rescue Belle and found that she was, well, just fine. Married to the monster who was actually the prince. That he’d stabbed. “Merde”. At least things were all settled in that quarter. All that was left now was to return Raya to her cottage in the woods, and return to the village to check on the inn and sort his life out. The thought of leaving Raya settled like a boulder in the pit of his stomach. While it hadn’t been long, he had become very attached to her. Even now, he missed the sound of her breathing and her occasional snore. Maybe she wouldn’t mind if he slept on the floor in her room…

He pulled on the set of clothes that had been handed to him by the footman, tiptoed to the next room and tapped on the door, no answer. He almost turned to leave when he heard a sound. A shuffle. He slowly opened the door, just to make sure Raya was fine, what he saw made his blood freeze in his veins. A woman who looked remarkably like Raya was holding Raya by her throat, pinned against the wall. Raya struggled, but even with her considerable strength, she was no match for the woman who could only be her aunt. Gaston could see the red glow of magic coming from Patricia, holding Raya in place. The woman slammed Raya into the wall. Raya’s eyes were closed, whether in pain or something else Gaston did not know. Neither woman noticed his intrusion and he used that to his advantage, he lunged at Patricia, breaking her hold on Raya, and he didn’t stop moving until Patricia hung out the window. Gaston glanced down to make sure there was no conveniently, or rather, inconveniently located water to save the woman who had harmed Raya. He heard voices behind him. Someone pulled him back, and bound the woman. He saw Belle checking on Raya, who was still unconscious. The prince and two guards were holding the older woman. 

It was the prince who broke the silence first, “I have a cell designed for magical prisoners. Instead of risking her surviving the fall, let me lock her away.” Gaston pondered that, “As long as it will hold her, that is fine with me.” The prince ordered the guards to take Patricia away. Gaston moved to where Belle was sitting with a still unconscious Raya. “She’s alive, she’s breathing fine, but I can’t wake her. She has a bump on her head, so I think we can likely rule out magic” Gaston scooped Raya up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He turned to Belle and the prince, “we’ll stay for the rest of the night, but I’d like to take her home tomorrow, may we borrow a carriage?” The prince agreed quickly and said he’d make sure all was arranged. They bid each other a good rest of the night, Gaston couldn’t bear leaving Raya, so he pulled a chair next to the bed and settled in. 

~

The next morning, Gaston was sore all over, but it was fine. It was worth staying by her side. She was breathing evenly, he gently touched her shoulder in an attempt to wake her, with no success. He released a long breath. He would take her back to the inn and care for her. He needed to check in and he had realized there were no roads to her cottage. So, the inn it was, at least until she recovered. 

There was a tap at the door, he opened it to find the prince and Belle. 

“We’ve readied the carriage. But if you want, she can stay with us, or you both can.” Belle offered. “I am grateful, but I don’t want to impose on your honeymoon, and I need to return to my life. I’ve spent the last month solely concerned with recovering and rescuing you, but I should really return to the village, I do have responsibilities”, Belle smiled,“I understand that, I will say the inn is still standing, Le Fou is a capable manager, and he insisted that nothing about the inn be changed, in your beloved memory, of course”. Gaston rolled his eyes “of course, the poor fellow, I’m not sure if he’ll bludgeon or embrace me when he finds out I’m alive.” They both laughed, the prince cleared his throat, “well, let’s get you all on your way”

~

The road was bumpy in places, Gaston held Raya to protect her from the jarring as well as he could. She still smelled of cloves. She was still wearing the nightgown, and Belle had sent an entire chest of clothing and things for Raya, so she’d have what she needed at the inn. Gaston wasn’t sure what Raya would think of the gesture, let alone the newer, finer clothing. But his chief concern was making sure Raya was safe and comfortable until she woke. He owed her so much, it was the least he could do. 

~

Gaston walked through the door to the inn and everyone froze. There was a strangled wail from the corner and a hysterical man of diminutive stature and rather round shape ran at him and plowed into him, nearly knocking him over. “Le Fou, you’ve done well with the place, I have many things to discuss with you, but first, please, ready my room and make sure there’s a comfortable chair, I have an injured woman and she needs a place to recover. I will explain everything as soon as she is settled, oh, and have the trunk brought up as well” and with that he turned on his heel and went to the carriage to fetch Raya himself. He carried her to his room, it had remained unchanged in his absence, except that now an overstuffed chair sat next to the bed. He laid her gently on his bed, tucked her into his blankets, and again, placed a kiss on her forehead. He motioned for Le Fou to join him at the table across the room.

“Sir, let me just say, I am quite glad you aren’t dead”

“Me too”

“And that the inn has continued well”

“I see that, let’s start there, I have silently owned this inn since my parents left it to me, you been an excellent manager, but I think it’s time for a change”

At this, Le Fou was a bit crestfallen “I understand sir, perhaps you would like to go public and employ your new, um lady friend?”

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking of a full partnership. I would remain the silent partner and you could act as the owner.”

“How could I say no!”

“Good, good. We’ll contact the necessary parties and make it official tomorrow. Today, I need to stay near Raya. For my own peace of mind and for her safety.”

“Understood, if you don’t mind, I can take care of everything. If you don’t mind me asking sir, what happened?”

Gaston explained the last few weeks, how he’d been spared from death and returned to health. For the first time, he also gave a voice to his feelings. 

“And after all of that, I can’t imagine life without her. What I had felt for Belle was obsession, simply because in my selfishness I wanted to possess a prize.”

“And what you feel for Raya is different? Does she share your feelings?”

“I would die for her, I nearly killed for her, and would. She is witty, amusing, and I’ll be damned, she’s stronger than I am. I don’t know if she shares my feelings, but if she doesn’t, I will see her safely to her cottage and leave her be unless she wants me”

Le Fou sat in silence a moment, taking in the change in his old friend, “you love her”

“I do, but I don’t want to trap her and I can’t possess her”

“That’s how I can tell, now, explain to me exactly what you meant when you said that little woman over there is stronger than you…”

~

Catching up with Le Fou, hearing of all that had transpired in his absence, Gaston felt as if he were fully back to normal. He had even donned his own clothes, enjoying the feel of clothing that was actually his size. Raya’s father’s clothes had generally fit, but the sleeves were a bit tight. The clothes the footman had given him fit much the same. He was uncomfortable, but relieved that he hadn’t lost his muscle. He continued his vigil throughout the day, only drifting far enough from Raya to speak with his new business partner, dress, and tend to setting up Raya’s new wardrobe. As dusk fell, he settled into the chair next to where raya lay in his bed. He reached over and held her hand, falling into a doze. 

~

_No!!! Patricia was back! She knew I had knowledge of her crimes, knew the prince had been restored, knew somehow where to find me….she lifted me with magic, I had no strength to stop her, my head hit the wall and everything went black…_

~

“Gaston!” 

Raya bolted awake, calling out a warning. 

“I’m right here, are you in pain? What’s the matter?”

“It’s Patricia! My aunt! She’s here, she's here and we’re all in danger!”

Gaston had never seen Raya this upset, he moved to sit next to her, wrapped an arm around her. “Shhh, Patricia was at the castle, and still is. She attacked you, but I caught her. She’s now in a magic proof cell in Prince Adam’s dungeon”

Raya took a deep breath and leaned into Gaston’s side, relieved by his comforting presence. “Truly?” She whispered tearfully.

“Truly, and we can go there when you’re back on your feet if you’d like. If it will put your mind at ease. But first, you must rest.” Gaston laid down, bringing Raya with him, holding her close. He hoped she would forgive the invasion of her space. He held her close and she sobbed for a moment, she went quiet and still, he thought she’d drifted off to sleep. 

“Where are we?”

“You’re awake?”

“Yes, where are we?”

“At my inn.”

“Your inn?”

“Yes”

“Are we in your bed?”

“We are, I’m sorry I’ve invaded your space, I just wanted to comfort you”

“It’s fine”

“Fine?”

“Yes”

“I can move if you wish, truly”

“No, stay”

Gaston, with her permission, continued to hold her, and they both drifted off to sleep.

~ 

Gaston awoke to knocking on his door. Raya was still curled up next to him, he carefully moved off the bed so he wouldn’t wake her. He opened the door to Le Fou, who took in his rumpled appearance “I can come back”, Gaston was so tempted to accept that offer… “no, come in, what’s going on?” 

“There’s a messenger here from the castle, plus the notary and magistrate are here to finalize the partnership. I can send most of them away if I must”

“No, no, give me a few minutes and I’ll be down. What time is it.”

“Noon”

“Oh”

Gaston changed his rumpled tunic, washed his face and hands, and headed down to handle his affairs. First, to finalize paperwork, then to see what message was waiting. 

~

Raya awoke remembering she had slept in Gaston’s embrace, but now she was alone, she looked at the early afternoon sun streaming in the window. She looked around, seeing a trunk and a wardrobe. Hopefully her dress made it here. She opened the trunk and found women’s clothing, and an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a note….

_I_ _thought you may need a trousseau, and I suspected green was the right color,_

_please accept this with my sincere gratitude,_

_Gaston has always been a friend,_

_even when he became annoyingly persistent about our relationship._

_Thank you for caring for him,_

_Regards,_

_Belle_

It was too much, really, but Raya needed something other than a night gown if she was leaving the room, and she didn’t want to appear ungrateful. She pulled out several serviceable dresses in lovely shades of green, another dress in silvery grey that was truly the finest she had ever seen, and at the bottom she found a pair of slippers made of soft leather. She tried them on, and they were a perfect fit. She pulled one of the dresses on, surprised that it was a nearly perfect fit. She also found some ribbon in the trunk and tied her hair back. It wasn’t something she did often, but it made her feel more pulled together. She opened the door and found herself on a landing at the top of the inn, she ventured down the stairs and into more familiar territory. When she reached the ground floor where the tavern was housed, she looked around. Spotting a table in a darker corner, she recognized Gaston, Le Fou, and a pair of men she’d seen in the village, but she didn’t know who they were. 

“Well messieurs, that should complete our business, you now own the inn jointly, and everything is in order.”

They all shook hands as she approached. Gaston spotted her and was immediately at her side. “I’m sorry you awoke and I wasn’t there. How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

“I am fine, truly, but I could definitely use some food and maybe an entire pitcher of water”. Gaston led her to a table, and before he could even ask, Le Fou had signaled the barkeep and had food on the way to them. “You must be Raya, I have heard quite a lot about you, I’m so glad to meet you, come, sit” they continued on, exchanging pleasantries and light conversation over a delicious meal of roast chicken and vegetables. 

“Oh! The messenger! Let me fetch him” and with that Le Fou scurried off. 

“Messenger?” Raya asked

“Yes, from the prince, I’d nearly forgotten.”

“I hope there’s not a problem holding Patricia”

“You and me both”

Le Fou led the messenger to their table, and he promptly handed over the message….

_I have received word from the capital._

_Patricia is to be transported there for execution._

_She is being held responsible for cursing me, as well as the murder of Raya’s parents._

_Her one request was to speak to Raya._

_If Raya doesn’t wish to speak to her, we will not force her._

_Please send an answer with the messenger,_

_Many thanks,_

_Adam, Crown Prince, Governer of the Central Region_

“Well, that’s sounds very official”

“Raya, you don’t have to go, but if you choose to, know that I will be by your side if you want me there”

“I would appreciate that very much” 

“So, shall we send word that we’ll be there?”

“Yes, let’s go tomorrow, there’s no need in delaying”

The messenger left with their reply. 

~

The next morning, Raya dressed in another of the new dresses, she was truly unaccustomed to such luxury, but she also certainly didn’t mind. She also didn’t mind Gaston’s bed, although she would wager her new one rivaled it for comfort. He had chosen to sleep in the chair, not wanting to be too far in case she needed him. She nearly invited him to share the bed again. She had enjoyed the comfort of sleeping next to him. She wasn’t sure how long she could continue to count on his welcome, but she meant to speak with him about remaining in contact if he wished it. Surely they could remain close friends. She knew she would miss him terribly if she went back to her solitary life. In the future, she would definitely make more trips into town. 

The door opened, Gaston stepped in,

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be”

“I should’ve asked sooner, but do you ride?”

“I don’t”

“Do you mind doubling with me? Horseback is just less tiring than walking, and you’ve so recently been injured…”

“Riding double will be fine”

Gaston fought the urge to smile at the thought of the morning’s ride with Raya in his arms. Maybe he could speak with her about her desires for the future, they’d have the whole ride to themselves. 

Gaston settled on the back of his horse, and Le Fou boosted Raya up. To her surprise, instead of sitting behind Gaston, he settled her in front of him. He reached around her and took the reins, and they were off. 

“I deeply appreciate your hospitality, but I should probably return to my cabin before much longer”

“If that’s what you would like to do, I’ll see to it your things are taken there”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, you have been too kind”

“I can assure you, you have been no trouble, and I owe you a greater debt than I can ever repay”

“No, truly, you do not”

“Raya, I must tell you something, and then I must ask you a question”

“Ok, but first, I must ask you something”

“Anything”

“Can we remain friends? I would like to be able to be friends, and to call on you when I visit the village”

“Friends?”

“Yes, friends”

Gaston was mildly disappointed. He didn’t want to be her friend. He wanted much more. But if friendship was all she was offering, was all she felt, he would take that. 

“Gaston?”

“Hmm?”

“What did you want to say? You’ve gone quiet. I’m sorry if it was presumptuous of me to ask for your friendship. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Raya, I’m not offended. But I don’t want to be your friend”

Gaston felt Raya deflate a little in his arms, she seemed….disappointed? He continued… “Raya, I told you Belle did not hold space in my heart, do you remember?”

“I do remember that, that she wasn’t the one and that no woman had claimed you”

“Raya, what I didn’t fully express then, and I need to say now, is that there is a woman who holds my heart and happiness in her incredibly strong hands. A woman who hasn’t staked a claim, but I truly hope she will”

“Who is this woman?”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course I’m serious. I need to apologize to her.”

“Apologize to her for….”

Before he could finish his statement, he was silenced by Raya’s lips pressed to his. He overcame his shock and returned her kiss, deepening it, lips parting. The kiss drew on until Raya broke it, turning back to face forward. 

“So? Who is she?” Gaston could hear the laughter in her words, the little minx. 

“Well, she’s a strong woman, who’s done very well all alone. But I’m hoping she’ll give up her solitary life to become my bride, I even took on a partner in my business so I could join her in the woods if that’s what she requires, because I love her.”

“She loves the woods dearly, you know, but she loves you more”

“She what?”

“You heard me”

“Yes, but I’d like to hear that again, and maybe directly”

“You first”

“Raya, I love you”

“I know”

“Imp”

Raya laughed, “I love you too”

They rode in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Although they had been at ease together before, there was a new feeling of warmth there. Gaston broke the silence “You didn’t answer my question earlier, will you marry me?” Raya chuckled, “you didn’t ask it, not really”, Gaston rolled his eyes “That wasn’t an answer” Raya toyed with the idea of teasing him more, but decided against it. “Yes, Gaston, I will marry you. I will move to town if you ask, or we can live in my cottage, or we can split our time between both, but I have one condition”

“What’s that?”

“We share the nice comfortable beds in both places and I burn my old bed”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he tightened his hold on her in an awkward but affectionate embrace. 

By the time they arrived at the castle, they had decided to marry in the next week, no sense in delaying it, they had also decided to ask the prince and Belle to attend, after all, if it weren’t for them, Raya and Gaston would never have found each other. 

When they arrived at the castle, Gaston slipped off the horse and helped Raya down. “Before we go in, I have something for you” he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring, one with a single small stone set in a gold band. “This was my mother’s, if you don’t like it, we will have another made.” Raya looked at the ring, it was beautiful, “you brought it along, not knowing what I would say?”

“I had hope”

“The ring is beautiful, I couldn’t imagine anything more precious”

“Then you’ll wear it?”

“Absolutely”

“Now, let’s get this over with. Are you sure you want to go through with it?”

“I need to, I have a thing or two I’d like to say to my aunt”

“Then let’s do this.”

~

“Little Raya, strong Raya, come to see your auntie one last time?”

“Let’s not pretend I wanted to see you, spit it out, whatever you want to say, because I have a thing or two to say to you and then I will walk away and forget I ever had an aunt”

“Oooh, that fire, so like your mother, but you didn’t inherit her magic, nor your fathers, have you ever wondered why?”

“I had no cause to wonder, you’re aware that I was gifted differently”

“True, my dear, true. That was thanks to me, I blessed you in your mother’s womb to be strong”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?”

“Partially, I also wanted you to know that your parents bound your entire power, and I happen to know how to unbind it, if you’re interested?”

Raya froze, this was news to her, but she couldn’t give her aunt any idea that she might influence her.

“My abilities have gone through many changes, you might have to elaborate a bit more. They’ve probably already been unbound and I just hadn’t noticed.”

Patricia let out a cackle… “Nice dodge, girlie, but I don’t think so.”

“Listen, Trish, if all you have is a pile of la connerie, I’ll be going. You took my parents, you left me alone in the woods as a teenager to fend for myself, you cursed a MONARCH over a mild insult, when he was twelve! So you can take you family secret and your head games, and you can go to your death, good riddance.”

Raya turned to leave, but had one more thing to add “You will have the rest of your short life to think of me, but know this, when I walk away from you, I will NEVER think of you again. You will die, and your memory will be buried with you.”

With those words, Raya left the dungeon without looking back. 

Gaston was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. She walked straight into his arms and let of a stream of grief she had been holding onto for years. She had finally released the anger that had been with her for a decade. She had faced her aunt, said the things she’d been holding onto, and she’d walked away. “She said I had bound powers, I walked away without getting any answers about them because I didn’t want to give her that power over me.” Gaston stepped back so he could look into her eyes “Raya, I love you just as you are, but if you want me to go in there and wring answers out of her...” Raya let out a half sob, half chuckle, “no, my parents have more books, more notes, now that I know to look, I can find answers there. But thank you. Thank so much” Gaston wiped the tears from her cheek, and pulled her back in close. 

“Ahem” they turned to see the prince and Belle approaching. “If you’re finished, the escort is here to take her to the capital.” Raya took a steadying breath, “Absolutely, that woman cannot be far enough from me. Now, on to more happy news, Gaston?”

“Raya has agreed to be my wife, and without any coercion or blackmail.” Belle pulled Raya aside, “that’s true, right? Because if you need help…” Raya laughed, “it’s completely true, there was no blackmail involved, although he may have resorted to begging if I hadn’t said yes.” Turning to where the men were standing, she continued “we would be honored if you would attend the ceremony as our witnesses, it will be a simple and humble ceremony, but we would love to have you there” Belle smiled, “of course we’ll be there” they exchanged goodbyes and Raya and Gaston walked out the doors. 

A stable hand brought Gaston’s horse around, it had a satchel attached, stuffed with picnic foods. The stablehand said “a gift, from the prince and princess”, Gaston lifted Belle into the saddle, climbed up behind her, and they set out, but they didn’t take the road toward the village. “Where are we going?” Belle asked, “this isn’t the way back to the inn.”

“We’re not going to the inn, we’re going to check on your cottage, but first, we’re stopping and having a picnic by the river”

“If you insist”

“I definitely insist”

They settled on a nice patch of grass and unpacked the satchel, there were cheeses and crisp breads, jam, and fruits. They spent an hour together, laughing, sharing food, and talking of the future. Then they headed on, as they approached her cottage, they caught glimpses through the trees. They dismounted and moved to go inside when Raya caught a glimpse of her garden “my cabbages!” She ran to look at the rest of the garden. Someone had stomped most of her plants to bits. “I think Patricia may have arrived here after we left, let’s use caution when we go inside”. Raya cautiously opened the door and peered inside. Nothing seemed amiss, but she wouldn’t put it beyond Patricia to leave behind a hidden threat or two. Gaston was a strong presence behind her as she opened shutters and lit a candle to inspect the interior. “Want to get rid of your old bed while we’re here?” Raya shushed him, she inspected every in of the room, “she didn’t get in”

“How can you tell?”

“My magic detector is going off”

“You have a…”

“No, I don’t, to my knowledge there’s no such thing”

“Then…”

“I sprinkled flour on the floor on my way out, it isn’t disturbed”

“Oh”

“Sometimes simple and practical are all that’s necessary”

“You have a point”

“It’s getting late, shall we head out? Or do you want to spend a night here? I can handle another night in my old bed”

“I can take the old bed, I’m not a ball of bruises anymore.”

“Then it’s settled, I’ll light the fire and see what I can find for dinner.”

Raya made her way around the kitchen, lighting the wood stove, fetching jars of preserved vegetables, putting together a stew. Gaston watched her work, at home and in her element, he couldn’t take her away from this. 

They sat down to a meal at the familiar table, both found it hard to start a conversation, but they ate in comfortable silence. Gaston finally broke it however, “we can live here, full time, I know the woods are your home, and Le Fou can run the inn, I care that you’ll be happy” Raya didn’t know what to say, “I don’t know what to say”, Gaston took her hand “I know the village isn’t your favorite place to be, I can’t force you to adapt to village life.” Raya thought for a moment “...are you afraid I’ll embarrass you?” She asked, “No! Not at all, I just don’t want you to give up a place where you’re happy just to be with me. I can be happy wherever you are, and the things I’m responsible for can be handled by others” Raya stood, moved around the table, and took Gaston’s hands “I love the forest, it’s true, and no, I’m not accustomed to life in the village, but I can learn new things. Where you are will be home. I will do my best to learn what I need to, I will work alongside you, we can spend time here when we need to get away.” Gaston was nearly speechless “I do not deserve you, nothing I have done has been worthy of the love of a woman like you” Raya kissed Gaston gently “then it’s a good thing I don’t care about your past, only now, and our future” Gaston stood and swept her into and embrace. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed, the new bed, and set her down gently. “May I join you?” Raya reached out her arms, and Gaston laid next to her. They held each other close, sharing kisses and smiles until they drifted to sleep together. 

~

The next several days flew by in a whirl of preparation. The magistrate was contacted again, this time along with the priest. The entire village was a whirl of excitement when the royal carriage arrived with the prince and Belle. Raya and Gaston were married in the village square, Raya wore the silver silk gown that was a gift from Belle. The newlyweds decided to spend their honeymoon at the cottage in the woods, away from interruptions. 

When they arrived, Gaston swept Raya into his arms and carried her through the door. Raya felt a tingling in her chest and felt an odd warmth spread through her body. “Something happened.” 

“Yes, my love, you are now all mine”

“No, no, something else.”

“What?”

“I think...I think whatever power my aunt mentioned was unlocked when you carried me in”

“Can you tell what it is?”

“No, but I think I’ve got plenty of time to figure it out, right now, I believe we have more pressing matters.”

“Do we?”

“Oh definitely”

Raya took Gaston’s hand and led him to the bed, she sat him down and turned her back to him…

“Help with my buttons?”

Gaston slowly and reverently unfastened Raya’s dress, she let it slide to the floor as she turned, Gaston gasped, she was astounding. He pulled her to the bed and…

~

“So, you are now inextricably tied to me”

“As you are to me”

Raya and Gaston lay wrapped in each other’s arms. 

_Warm, safe, redeemed….and loved._

~

Their story wasn’t one that would be told to children for centuries to come, the historians wouldn’t record their lineage, their story, or even their memory. But they lived, and it was Happily….oh you know the rest. 

The End


End file.
